


Kiss

by gonattsaga



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: ”Look, Harold, I’m not trying to take her place—””Good”, the other man mumbles softly, eyes still pinned to the computer screens in front of him.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet ficlet written a few years ago when I was really into this TV show, now discovered on my laptop!

”Look, Harold, I’m not trying to take her place—”

”Good”, the other man mumbles softly, eyes still pinned to the computer screens in front of him and John watches their flickering reflections in his spectacles, wishing he could see the man’s eyes instead.

”I just…” he sighs.

_Look at me_ , he thinks and he can tell by the shift in tension in Finch’s shoulders that he’s _heard_ , or at least _guessed_ , and yet he still won’t look away from his screens. Not even when his fingers stop flitting over the keyboard does he tear his eyes away from them. John sighs again, this time in defeat, _surrender._

”I just want to make you feel good.”

Harold turns his body stiffly and looks up at him then. Huge, unreadable eyes boring into him suddenly, unobstructed by the flickering light of the computer screens finally, unblinking, unflinching.

”Good”, he repeats, but this time it’s almost a question, an invitation, _almost_.

”Yeah, you know, if you want…”

”I…” Finch’s eyes flit away with a flutter of shy lashes, but he keeps his body angled towards John. ”Yes, I do think I do… _want_ … but, John, I…”

”You need to take things slow”, John guesses.

”Slowly, yes”, Finch mumbles.

”It’s been three years, Finch…” John murmurs, flashing a smile to show he’s only teasing.

Finch gives him an unimpressed look, mouth pinching, eyebrow twitching.

”Slower still, gotcha”, John adds and nods.

”Mr Reese…”

”I’m just teasing you, Harold.”

”Fine.”

”Harold… can I kiss you?”

A startled blink.

”W-what? Now?”

”Pretty please?” John smiles. ”And then we can go another three years before second base, if you want.”

”Mr Reese”, Finch mutters. ”I’m not a blushing virgin, I just… just…”

”I know”, John says quickly, side-stepping the other man’s chair to stand behind him instead and sneaking gentle hands on top of his tense shoulders, giving them a careful squeeze. ”Only teasing, Harold.”

Another squeeze and the shorter man lets out a soft sigh, some of the tension seeping out.

”I appreciate your asking, Mr Reese. That was very… chivalrous… of you.”

”But…?” John prompts slowly, squeezing another soft sigh out of the other man.

”But, I think, in _this_ particular case… you and me… a less chivalrous approach might be more… _effective_ …”

John gives the other man’s shoulders another squeeze, this time eliciting a soft gasp, and leans down to whisper in his ear, ”Are you telling me to kiss you, Harold?”

”N-no…” Finch says in a small voice and John hears _pleasepleaseyesplease_ and the edges of his smile brushes the shell of the other man’s ear.

”No?” he whispers thickly. ”All right…”

He gives the man’s shoulders a final squeeze and begins to straighten up, to move away… but before he’s got so much as an inch away, Finch has managed to spin the desk chair all the way round and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, fingers trembling with the effort to fist the fabric, yet the force behind the pull is barely noticable and if John wanted to pull free, he would just have to keep straightening up and the other man would have to let go… but why would John want Finch to let him go?

Smiling, he allows the smaller man to pull him down and moves his arms up to envelop him, chair and all, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
